


Perfect

by UnicornFarmerExtraordinaire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Same-Sex Marriage, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornFarmerExtraordinaire/pseuds/UnicornFarmerExtraordinaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek build his pack and is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Stiles is 19 when Derek proposes. You could say that they've been dating since he was 16, but they weren't officially a thing until Stiles was 18. On Stiles’ 18th birthday, Derek had jumped him and asked him to dinner in between kisses.  
On Stile’s 19th birthday, Derek made him breakfast and taped an Engagement ring on the bathroom mirror. It was silver with red stone. The red was to symbolize their running joke of Stiles as Little Red Riding Hood. That night they had dinner at the Sheriff’s house with Scott, and Melissa. There was going to be a pack dinner the next day. Stiles was a little embarrassed that everybody was going to such lengths to celebrate his birthday.  
They all quietly sat around the table eating pork chops until Melissa broke the silence. “Stiles, is that a ring on your finger?”  
Stiles grinned, “Derek proposed this morning.” Melissa freaked out and hugged them both while Scott clapped Derek on the shoulder and congratulated him on finally growing some balls. The sheriff stayed quiet until everybody was settled and eating again.  
“He’s a little young, don’t you think?” The sheriff said. Derek froze. “I mean, he’s only 19. How does he know what he wants? Don’t you think you’re taking advantage of my son, just a bit?” Derek had a sudden flashback. He thought of Kate and how young he was and how he thought he was going to marry her. How she took advantage of him. Was he doing the same thing with Stiles?  
“I – I – “Derek sputtered as everybody stared. Only Scott and Stiles had any idea how those words really affected him.  
“Dad,” Stiles warned.  
“No, Stiles,” Derek said, “He’s absolutely right.” Melissa was surprised at Derek’s broken voice. Derek stood and quickly exited. His hands were shaking and making it difficult to get his keys into the door of his Camaro. Derek slammed his keys on top of his car and he heard Stiles yelling at his father.  
Frustrated, Derek turned and started to run. He faintly heard Stiles yelling after him. When he got to the woods around his house, he stopped to let out a broken, needy howl. He knew Stiles would hear it and he didn’t care if it made him seem weak.  
When he reached the remodeled Hale house, Derek ran up to his bedroom. He kicked of his shoes and jeans and he crawled underneath the sheets. He lay on his back with his entire body under the sheets. He began to cry. He threw away all thoughts of looking tough and mean and he cried. The room smelled of Stiles and it wasn't really helping.  
Derek didn't even register the car pulling up or the front door opening and closing. He didn't register his name being called. He thought about how Kate had destroyed his family. He didn't want to be like her. He only briefly registered the opening and closing of his bedroom door and he closed his eyes. Stiles pulled the covers away for a moment before crawling in with him. It was dark under his sheets. Just him and Stiles. Stiles allowed Derek to cry just a little longer before saying, “You are nothing like her.”  
“ Aren't I?” Derek said dryly.  
“No,” Stiles moved to straddle Derek’s hips and grabbed Derek’s face in his hands, forcing him to look at Stiles. He could pull away if he wanted, but he didn’t seem to want to put any effort forward. “You are nothing like her. I know because you love me. You wouldn't take advantage of me. I know it. And maybe you thought you knew that with Kate, but considering I’m much smarter than you, I’m probably right.” Derek smiled a bit. “You are not taking advantage of me. I may only be 19, but I have never been so sure of anything in my life. If I had doubts, I wouldn't have said yes.”  
Stiles leaned down and kissed away Derek’s tears. “I love you.” Derek whispered.  
“That’s a relief considering I love you too.” Stiles curled into Derek’s side and kissed his jaw.  
“I yelled at my dad. He feels really bad and you should be expecting an apology soon.”  
“He doesn't have to –“  
“Yes, he does. Now shut up, and go to sleep.” Derek did. And the next day whilst grocery shopping, the sheriff approached him.  
“Derek, listen, I –“  
“Sir, you don’t have to – “Derek sighed.  
“Yes I do,” the sheriff said firmly, “I was way outta line saying what I said. I have no doubt in the world that you love my son; I was just being a bit too over protective. I wouldn't want anyone else having the pleasure of marrying my son.”  
“Thank you, sheriff, but in all honesty I probably would marry him with or without your consent. Stiles would have both of our heads if I even thought to ask you for permission.” Derek smiled.  
“Right you are, son, right you are.” He patted Derek’s shoulder. “Melissa also wanted me to pass along that she would be delighted to help with the planning.”  
“I bet she would.” They both laughed and parted ways.

That night at dinner Stiles told the pack about the new. Scott already new so he just smiled and congratulated them again. Lydia and Erica freaked out and made plans to call Melissa and steal planning rights from them.  
It’s a busy time filled with food tasting and clothes fitting and fighting and laughing. Derek is happy. He finally understands the look of pride in his father’s face when he would look at them all bickering. He knows his father built his family; his pack from the ground up and Derek had done exactly the same.  
Derek had chosen a classic black tux that makes Melissa look a bit flustered as she tries to fix his hair even though it’s basically always the same no matter what the situation. Derek is not allowed to know what Stiles is going to wear. This makes Derek nervous as he stands waiting for Stiles to walk down the aisle. Is he going with the classic black like Derek? Was it going to be a white tux? Is Stiles going to be a cheeky asshole and wear a wedding gown? Derek hopes not or else everyone will have to wait for his hysterical laughter to die down before starting and the girls will nag him about ruining the wedding.  
Derek looks over to where Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Isaac, and Danny are standing next to him. “Uh, Scott?” Derek whispers.  
“You’re not getting cold feet are you?” Scott shot him daggers.  
“No, of course not, just…. Stiles isn’t going to be wearing a dress is he?” Scott’s laughter isn’t really reassuring.  
Derek’s breathe hitches as the music starts and Stiles walks through the doors with his cousin as the flower girl in front of him and Scott’s cousin as the ring bearer behind. Stiles looks stunning in a purple tux. The music is slow and he can tell walking in time with it is killing him. Derek knows that Stiles would much rather run or perhaps skip up the aisle.  
Finally, Stiles reaches him and grabs his hand. “Hey,” he breaths.  
“Hey,” Derek says in return amazed at how well Stiles can clean up. He hears the crowd laugh and suddenly remembers where they are. At a wedding. At their wedding. They listen to the pastor talk and they say their vows and Scott’s cousin drops the ring, but then Boyd finds it. They kiss and the crowd cheers. Lydia, Erica, and Melissa cry, but that’s okay because Derek is feeling a little teary too.  
The reception is brilliant. They eat chicken that is way too expensive and they make fun of guests. At one point, the newlyweds are slow dancing at Stiles directs Derek’s line of vision to where Scott and Isaac are dancing together.  
“Finally, I thought they’d never get together.” Stiles laughs. Derek buries his neck in Stiles shoulder and when he looks back up he laughs.  
“Bet you never expected that.” Derek nodded towards where the sheriff is dancing with Coach Finstock.  
“Oh my God, I do not need that image. I am not drunk enough for this.” Stiles groaned.  
“Maybe we should fix that?” Derek wiggles his eyebrows. They do fix it. They fix it 10 times more than it needs to be fixed. Even Derek is drunk by the end of the night. Derek stumbles as he carries Stiles through the threshold of the Hale house.  
They have marvelous sex. They are very drunk so during said sex there is a lot of fumbling and giggling. Stiles falls asleep in one of Derek’s shirts and cuddles into Derek’s side.  
Lydia and Jackson have a little boy about a year later. His name is Lowell. Derek and Stiles adopt twins that are around the same age as Lowell. They name them Maia and Everett. Scott and Isaac adopt a boy who is a year younger than the other children. His name is Wyatt.  
When they get to the older kids get to their sophomore year, Wyatt joins them because he is smart enough to skip his junior year. When the kids graduate the pack all shifts into their seats. Erica and Boyd’s son, Caleb, is 10 along with Danny’s son Cedric and watches the older kids longingly. Derek takes a video of it. The hole pack screams when one of the kids are up. They all roll their eyes and wave.  
They take a group picture in their graduation gowns. Maia stands in the middle due to her role as the only girl. Wyatt, despite being younger, towers over them all. They all have their arms thrown over the others’ shoulders. They all go to college with financial help from Derek’s inheritance.  
Lowell gets a job as vet. He takes over Deaton’s clinic when he retires. Maia is an architect making tall, beautiful buildings. Everett opens his own coffee shop that Caleb works in while still in school. Wyatt is a musician. He plays with his band locally at a bar a couple of towns over.  
They all get together on Holidays, birthdays, and whenever they can, weekends. Caleb graduates from collage many years later and becomes a doctor at Beacon Hills Hospital. Cedric graduates too and becomes a therapist.  
Derek still thinks Stiles is stunning at the age of 80. He watches as his grandkids chase each other around. If the children weren’t born a wolf then they would be turned at age 13 just like their parents. Derek has passed his alpha status down to Maia and she chose her husband, Lowell, as her second in command. Caleb and Cedric get married.  
Stiles dies first and it rips Derek apart. There was only ever one person who could calm him when he was crying and he’s dead. Derek pass away soon after. He doesn’t get to see the child Caleb and Cedric adopt. He gets buried right next to Stiles. It’s sad, but it’s okay because everybody know how happy he was. He had his pack and he had his love and it was perfect. It will always be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the children's names all have meanings. Maia and Everett both mean brave, Lowell means young wolf, Wyatt means little warrior, Caleb and Cedric means leader. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
